sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
JibJab
JibJab is a digital entertainment studio based in Los Angeles, California. Founded in 1999 by brothers Evan and Gregg Spiridellis, it first achieved widespread attention during the 2004 US presidential election when their video of George W. Bush and John Kerry singing This Land Is Your Land became a viral hit. Initially known for political and social satire, JibJab produced commercials and shorts for clients such as Sony, Noggin, and Disney before focusing on its now-flagship personalized eCard and messaging services. In 2016, its animated sticker-making app - which has been available since 2004 - became the top IMessage App Store app by download growth. In 2012, JibJab also expanded into the children's educational market with its multi-platform learning program, StoryBots, which has since spawned two Netflix TV series, Ask the StoryBots and StoryBots Super Songs. Political satire "Capitol Ill" For the 2000 Presidential Election' JibJab released a Flash movie entitled "Capitol Ill" in July 2000, which featured an animated rap battle between George W. Bush and Al Gore. Appearances by Bill Clinton and George H. W. Bush are also made. "This Land" For the 2004 Presidential Election, JibJab created a Flash movie entitled "This Land," which featured animated versions of George W. Bush and John Kerry - voiced by comedian Jim Meskimen - singing a parody of Woody Guthrie's song This Land Is Your Land. The video was considered an instant success, eventually being viewed on every continent (including Antarctica) as well as the International Space Station, while site was listed number one on Alexa's "Movers and Shakers" list. The traffic surge forced JibJab's server to be shut down after one day, and the clip was placed on AtomFilms, where it got more than 1 million hits in 24 hours. After being linked to on thousands of websites, the video was featured several times in the printed media and on television, including NBC Nightly News, Fox News and ABC World News Tonight. On July 26, 2004, the creators appeared on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. In December 2004, the Spiridellis brothers were named People of the Year by Peter Jennings. The Richmond Organization, a music publisher that owns the copyright to Guthrie's tune through its Ludlow Music Unit, threatened legal action.Wired News (August 8, 2004)https://www.wired.com/culture/lifestyle/news/2004/08/64428 CNN Money (July 26, 2004) http://money.cnn.com/2004/07/26/commentary/wastler/wastler/ JibJab responded with a lawsuit in a California federal court, claiming the song was protected under a fair use exemption for parodies. JibJab and Ludlow Music reached a settlement after JibJab's attorneys unearthed evidence that the song had passed into the public domain in 1973. The terms of the settlement allowed for the continued distribution of This Land. "Good to be in DC" In October 2004, JibJab followed up with another original animation, "Good to be in DC," set to the tune of the song ''Dixie''. In this video, animated versions of George W. Bush, Dick Cheney, John Kerry, and John Edwards sing about their hopes for the upcoming election. "Second Term" Immediately after George W. Bush's election victory, JibJab released a third video, "Second Term." Set to the tune of She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain, an animated Bush gloats over his successful bid for a second term as president, although John Kerry would, maybe, have a turn to become president, someday. "Time for Some Campaignin'" For the 2008 Presidential Election, JibJab released another election-themed animation, "Time for Some Campaignin'" in July of that year. Set to the tune of Bob Dylan's [[The Times They Are a-Changin' (song)|''The Times They Are a-Changin']], animated versions of Bill and Hillary Clinton, John McCain, Barack Obama, George Bush, and Dick Cheney sing of their presidential hopes. Viewers had the option of inserting their own face as that of a harassed voter. "He's Barack Obama" Upon Barack Obama becoming President, JibJab released 'He's Barack Obama', where they portrayed Obama as a superhero. The music becomes a heavy metal interpretation of ''When Johnny Comes Marching Home, as he promises he would fix the Middle East, defeat the Taliban, fix the schools, fight a bear, fix the deficit and more. 2012 Election For the 2012 Presidential Election, JibJab did not make an election video and instead began to focus their efforts on their e-card business. However, an election web app was released in October of that year. Year in Review Starting in 2005, and for the next nine consecutive years until 2015, JibJab annually released "Year in Review" videos, usually late in December between Christmas and New Year's Day. The videos were uploaded on YouTube. On December 11, 2015, JibJab made a Facebook announcement that they will no longer be releasing "Year in Review" videos. "2-0-5" - 2005 Year In Review 2-0-5 is the year in review video for the year 2005, it reflects the songs "Auld Lang Syne" and "Turkey in the Straw". 2-0-5 is sung in the perspective of George W. Bush and reflecting on the year's events such as: * Kim Jong-il * STS-114 "Return to Flight" space shuttle mission * Israeli disengagement from Gaza * 2005 United States federal budget * Half of Europe's disapproval of George W. Bush * Decline of U.S. jobs * Al-Qaeda insurgency * Bush's own steadily dropping approval rating, beginning his second-term curse * Plame affair grand jury investigation * Karl Rove * Energy Policy Act of 2005 * Michael D. Brown * United States housing bubble * Natural gas prices * Overseas job decline * Hurricane Katrina * Federal Emergency Management Agency * Guantanamo Bay detention camp * Avian influenza * Camp Casey, Crawford, Texas protests * Somalian piracy attack on the MV Seabourn Spirit * Mahmoud Ahmadinejad * The increase in popularity of Same-sex marriage in the United States and the 2005 Civil Marriage Act of Canada * Stem cells * Scooter Libby * Tom DeLay Nuckin' Futs! - The JibJab Year In Review 2006 This Year in Review portrays a Christmas concert with the kids singing about the past year, sung to the tune of Jingle Bells. Topics include: *Iraq War *War in Afghanistan *The birth of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie's daughter Shiloh Nouvel *Osama bin Laden's compound in Abbottabad *Britney Spears *The trial and execution of Saddam Hussein *Dick Cheney hunting incident *The 2006 transatlantic aircraft plot and subsequent liquid bans *Hugo Chavez's UN Speech *Tom Cruise *2006 Thai coup d'état *Mel Gibson's DUI incident *Ted Haggard's fall from grace *Death of Abu Musab al-Zarqawi *Google buying YouTube *Fidel Castro's health crisis *Ariel Sharon's stroke *The Mark Foley scandal *Paris Hilton *Kim Jong-il's subterranean nuclear bomb test *Escherichia coli in food *Kenneth Lay's death *Lance Bass coming out as gay *The resignation of Donald Rumsfeld's position as Secretary of Defense *Democrats taking over Congress during the United States elections, 2006 *2006 Lebanon War *Iran's nuclear program At the end of the video it states that the way that things are going, Armageddon won't be long. In 2007 The tune "We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel was used in this Year in Review. The theme is the 2007 Annual Humanity Report arriving and a group of angels do not want to anger God so they "sugar coat" it in a song. Topics included: *Global warming *Michael Vick and the Bad Newz Kennels dog fighting investigation *Alberto Gonzales *Lindsay Lohan's cocaine bust *Dennis Kucinich asserting that he had seen an unidentified flying object at the Philadelphia Democratic Presidential debate *The 2007 Chinese export recalls *The nomination campaigning of candidates Hillary Clinton, Barack Obama, Mitt Romney, John McCain, John Edwards, Rudy Giuliani, and Fred Thompson for the 2008 presidential elections *The War in Darfur *The Don Imus Rutgers University women's basketball team controversy *The death of Anna Nicole Smith *Blackwater USA *Britney Spears' performance at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards *The Barry Bonds perjury case *The Malibu forest fires *The Airbus A380's first passenger flight (with Singapore Airlines) *Bob Barker retiring from The Price Is Right (U.S. game show) *The resignation of Karl Rove *The O. J. Simpson robbery case *Pervez Musharraf *Bashar al-Assad *Mahmoud Ahmadinejad *Caitlin Upton *Cargill's beef recalls *The Larry Craig scandal *The rise of Facebook *2007 Boston Red Sox season *Halo 3 *The popularity of the Nintendo Wii *Martin Scorsese winning the 79th Academy Awards *Knut (polar bear) *The first release of the iPhone *Sanjaya Malakar The JibJab Year in Review 2008 In this Year in Review the former Baby New Year (caricature of Jimmy Durante) is seen singing about the past years events to the next Baby New Year for 2009, telling him the year was bad. The song used in this is "Miss Susie Had a Steamboat". Some topics in the videos include: * The 2008 financial crisis * The federal takeover of Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac * The liquidity crisis of the American International Group * The bankruptcy of Lehman Brothers * The Automotive industry crisis on the Big Three automobile manufacturers * Jesse Jackson threatening to castrate Obama * Rick Dyer and Matthew Whitton's YouTube video claiming to have seen Bigfoot's corpse in northern Georgia * The Eliot Spitzer prostitution scandal * David Duchovny going to rehab * 2000s energy crisis * Daniel Radcliffe performing in ''Equus'' (he is referred to as "Harry" in the video) * Miley Cyrus's ''Vanity Fair'' cover * Barack Obama's victory during the United States presidential election, 2008 * Sarah Palin * The Islamabad Marriott Hotel bombing * Bill Gates * The Russo-Georgian War * The ''Carré d'As IV'' incident and Somalia's subsequent action of November 11 * Hurricanes Ike and Gustav * The John Edwards extramarital affair Never A Year Like '09 Sung to the tune of "The Entertainer", it chronicles the year's past events. The animation style is notably different from past years. Events featured include: *The Inauguration of Barack Obama *The controversial Afghan presidential election *Protests over the Iranian presidential election *The Henry Louis Gates arrest controversy *The divorce of Jon and Kate Gosselin *The finger-biting incident at a pro-Obama healthcare rally in Thousand Oaks, California *The public health insurance option *The resignation of Sarah Palin *Bill Clinton's trip to North Korea and him releasing Euna Lee and Laura Ling from their imprisonment *Swine flu pandemic *The David Letterman extortion attempt *The General Motors Chapter 11 reorganization *The "Miracle on the Hudson" water landing of US Airways Flight 1549 *The Michael Phelps marijuana scandal *The Octomom *Chicago's failed Summer Olympics bid *Michael Vick's return to the NFL *Brett Favre joining the Minnesota Vikings *Joe Wilson yelling "You Lie!" during the Barack Obama speech to joint session of Congress, September 2009 *Balloon Boy hoax *The California budget crisis *The American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 *Carrie Prejean *The Mark Sanford disappearance and extramarital affair *Sonia Sotomayor *The 2009 Nobel Peace Prize *Muammar Gaddafi's United Nations speech *Three Wolf Moon *The deaths of Michael Jackson, Patrick Swayze, Farrah Fawcett, Walter Cronkite, Ed McMahon, Billy Mays, Ted Kennedy, David Carradine, Bea Arthur, Roy E. Disney, Eunice Kennedy Shriver, Mary Travers, Dom DeLuise, Ricardo Montalban, Adam Goldstein, Lou Albano, John Hughes, Jack Kemp, Robert Novak, Robert McNamara, Irving Penn, Gidget the Taco Bell chihuahua, and Socks (cat) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *James Cameron's ''Avatar'' breaking his previous box office record *Levi Johnston in Playgirl *The Tiger Woods infidelity case *Kanye West interrupting Taylor Swift's acceptance speech at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards So Long To Ya, 2010 The 2010 Year in Review aired on December 19, 2010 on CBS News Sunday Morning. It featured puppets of Obama and Biden singing about what happened in the year 2010; the song was set to the tune of "The Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze". The review focused mainly on Barack Obama, as well on other political events such as: *Tea Party movement *2010 United States foreclosure crisis *Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act (otherwise known as Obamacare) *Joe Biden swearing on national television while introducing Obama during the signing ceremony *2010 Haiti earthquake *The eruption of Eyjafjallajökull in Iceland, disrupting air travel across Europe *The Greece's Debt Crisis *The Deepwater Horizon oil spill *The Mosque at Ground Zero *WikiLeaks *The campaign finance reform in the United States *Elena Kagan *Obama's falling approval rating *Charles B. Rangel, Stanley A. McChrystal, and Hamid Karzai *The Iraq War *Don't Ask, Don't Tell Repeal Act of 2010 *Sarah Palin and Glenn Beck on Fox News *Colleen LaRose (Jihad Jane) *Michelle Obama's trip to Spain *JetBlue flight attendant incident *Republican majority in the United States House of Representatives elections, 2010 *Rahm Emanuel's resignation *Russian spies *2010 Times Square car bombing attempt *Support Our Law Enforcement and Safe Neighborhoods Act *Proposition 19 *Inherited wars *Mountains of debt *Gridlocking politicians *Iran's ongoing nuclear threats *Presidential seal falls off podium during speech at women's conference President Obama concludes the year stating that during his time in office, "that seems to be what you get." This video ends with a basketball being thrown at President Obama, knocking him through the first "0" of "2010" and Biden stating that it will need stitches. 2011, Buh-Bye! On December 20, 2011 the 2011 Year in Review, titled "2011, Buh-Bye!" was released, and is available on YouTube and their website. Sung to the tune of "My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean", it covered several events. These included: *the introduction of Ben & Jerry's new (yet controversial) ice cream flavor, Schweddy Balls *Charlie Sheen's removal from Two and a Half Men and subsequent rise to internet popularity *Theft claims by Lindsay Lohan *charges of sexual assaults against Dominique Strauss-Kahn *The nomination process of the Republican candidates (including Mitt Romney, Rick Perry, and Herman Cain) during the 2012 presidential campaigns with the 9-9-9 plan *the trial and conviction of Dr. Conrad Murray *Arnold Schwarzenegger's love child scandal *Standard & Poor's lowering the United States score for the first time *The high unemployment rate *The United States debt-ceiling crisis *The Anthony Weiner sexting scandal (Weinergate) *Taxation and Class War debates *Rupert Murdoch and the News of the World investigation *The 2011 United States listeriosis outbreak *The Greek debt contagion *The Arab Spring (including the 2011 Egyptian revolution and the 2011 Libyan civil war) *The death of Muammar Gaddafi *The removal of Don't ask, don't tell *The claims and denials of homosexuality in Sesame Street characters Bert and Ernie *The death of Osama bin Laden *The 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami and Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster in Japan *The 2011 England riots *The 2011 end times prediction by Harold Camping *The widespread 2012 phenomenon *The short-lived marriage by Kim Kardashian and Kris Humphries *The de facto bankruptcy of Borders Group and Netflix *Justin Bieber's new hairstyle *"Friday" by Rebecca Black *The Royal Wedding *The Occupy Wall Street movement and the widespread of the Occupy movement *The deaths of Steve Jobs, Elizabeth Taylor, Betty Ford, Randy Savage, Andy Rooney, Peter Falk, and Amy Winehouse *The Nyan Cat *The last Space Shuttle mission (STS-135) *The UC Davis pepper-spray incident *[[The Beaver (film)|Mel Gibson's The Beaver]] *An earthquake in the US East Coast *The new Astrological Signs *The incident in Zanesville, Ohio when exotic animals, such as lions, tigers, and bears were released. 2012: The End is Here! Originally posted to the Internet on December 20, 2012, the 2012 Year in Review used the so-called "Mayan Prophesy" of the end of the world as its visual theme, complete with two Mayan characters carving a stylized calendar in stone, while a meteor is seen in the sky hurtling towards Earth. It is sung to the tune of "Down by the Riverside". Events covered include: *Arctic ice melting *Felix Baumgartner jumping to solid ground from the edge of the atmosphere (Red Bull Stratos) *The ongoing conflict in Libya (including the 2012 Benghazi attack) *The US "Fiscal Cliff" *The popularity of Zumba *The book Fifty Shades of Grey *Sam Champion and Anderson Cooper coming out as gay *The Chick-fil-A same-sex marriage controversy *Kristen Stewart cheating on Robert Pattinson *The divorce of Katie Holmes and Tom Cruise *Lance Armstrong being stripped of his titles for using performance-enhancing drugs *The disappointing price plunge of Facebook stock once that company went public *The record-breaking success of Marvel's Avengers movie, surpassing The Dark Knight Rises; The Hunger Games and The Amazing Spider-Man *Rush Limbaugh referring to Sandra Fluke as a slut *Disney's purchase of Lucasfilm *The first airing of Here Comes Honey Boo Boo *"Gangnam Style" by Psy *The failed restoration of [[Ecce Homo (Elías García Martínez)|Elías García Martínez's Ecce Homo by amateur restorer Cecilia Giménez]] *The popularity of "Ermahgerd" memes *The Secret Service escort scandal *The Petraeus scandal *The US Supreme Court's decision to uphold the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act *Clint Eastwood's discussion of politics with an empty chair representing Barack Obama during the Republican National Convention *The re-election of Obama to the Presidency (his opponent, Mitt Romney with his running mate Paul Ryan, are shown carrying "binders full of women" and a doll of Big Bird) *British monarch Queen Elizabeth's parachute entrance to the opening of the 2012 Summer Olympics *Olympic gold medal winners, including Michael Phelps, Missy Franklin, Gabby Douglas, and Usain Bolt *McKayla Maroney's "not impressed" facial expression following her second-place finish in the women's vault *The Curiosity rover on Mars *Arnold Schwarzenegger's autobiography Total Recall (book) *The deaths of Michael Clarke Duncan, Andy Griffith, Phyllis Diller, Sherman Hemsley, Dick Clark, Larry Hagman, Whitney Houston, Jerry Nelson (represented alongside an angel version of Sesame Street's "Count von Count"), Donna Summer, Neil Armstrong, Hector Camacho, Alastair Burnet, Maurice Sendak, Dave Brubeck, and Ray Bradbury (as well as the bankruptcy and liquidation of Hostess Brands, represented by the Twinkie mascot shown as an angel) *Hurricane Sandy *The controversial game between the Green Bay Packers and Seattle Seahawks that led to public outcry over NFL's replacement referees *Continuing friction between Israel and Palestine, namely Operation Pillar of Defense *Snooki having a baby The video ends with a meteor impact on Earth, with 2013 beginning as the new era. 2013: What a Year! Posted on December 19, 2013, the 2013 year in review was themed as a Broadway musical number. It is sung to the tune of "Give My Regards to Broadway". Topics mentioned included: *The 2012–13 Egyptian protests and the overthrow of Mohamed Morsi *Ongoing drone attacks in Pakistan *NSA scandal and Edward Snowden *The Budget sequestration in 2013 *The United States federal government shutdown of 2013 *The problematic launch of HealthCare.gov *Toronto Mayor Rob Ford and the cocaine scandal *The second Anthony Weiner sexting scandal under the alias "Carlos Danger" *The breakout success of the movie Gravity *The resignation of Pope Benedict XVI and subsequent election of Pope Francis *The striking down of the Defense of Marriage Act and California Propisition 8 *The births of North West-Kardashian and Prince George of Cambridge *The popularity of The Walking Dead and Breaking Bad, as well as the latter's series finale *The launch of iPhone 5S and iPhone 5C *"Harlem Shake" by Baauer and the meme it was inspired by *Miley Cyrus twerking at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards and the launch of her music video for "Wrecking Ball" (followed by Sinéad O'Connor's criticism of Cyrus) *Jeff Bezos buying The Washington Post *The controversy over Paula Deen admitting to using the N-word many years ago *"Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke featuring T.I and Pharrell *The deaths of James Gandolfini, Roger Ebert, Marcia Wallace, Lou Reed, Ray Harryhausen, Cory Monteith, Paul Walker, Nelson Mandela, Peter O'Toole, Margaret Thatcher, Robin Sachs, Richard Griffiths, Syd Field, Diane Disney and Lisa Robin Kelly *The liquidation of Blockbuster LLC *The popularity of Batkid *The record-breaking launch of Grand Theft Auto V *"The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" by Ylvis; *The 2013 Colorado floods *Typhoon Haiyan over the Philippines *The EF5 tornado in Moore, Oklahoma *''Sharknado'' *The Justin Bieber-Anne Frank controversy *Marissa Mayer buying Tumblr *''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' *Jason Collins coming out as gay *Beyoncé Knowles' surprise album release *Ben Affleck being cast as Batman *Eminem's The Marshall Mathers LP2 *Emma Roberts' addiction to Cronuts *The 50th anniversary of Doctor Who *''Despicable Me 2'' 2014, You Are History Posted on December 21, 2014, the 2014 year in review is sung to the tune of Beethoven's 9th Symphony (Final Movement), a.k.a. "Ode to Joy". Mentions include: *Obama unifying Cuba *2014 Winter Olympics *2014 Israel–Gaza conflict *The December 2014 Sony Pictures Entertainment hack and (temporary) cancellation of The Interview *The How I Met Your Mother series finale *Renee Zellweger's facial reconstruction *The 2014 Omar J. Gonzalez White House intrusion *The viral cover of ''Paper'' magazine featuring Kim Kardashian *The rise of ISIS, the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria *The Russian military intervention in Ukraine. *The Republican victory in the congressional midterm elections. *Barack Obama's executive orders *The shooting of Michael Brown in Ferguson, Missouri, death of Eric Garner in Staten Island and subsequent nationwide unrest *The outbreak of the Ebola virus *The legalization of marijuana in D.C. and Colorado *The Ice Bucket Challenge *Hobby Lobby filing a lawsuit over the Affordable Care Act, refusing to cover employee birth control *The sexual assault allegations against and career implosion of Bill Cosby and subsequent cancellation of The Cosby Show. *Jay Leno's retirement from The Tonight Show and Jimmy Fallon's takeover. *The ending of The Colbert Report as host Stephen Colbert prepares to succeed David Letterman on The Late Show *"All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor *Shia LaBeouf covering his face with a paper bag at the Berlin Film Festival and Rob Cantor's Shia LeBeouf Live. *Roger Goodell terminating Ray Rice from the Baltimore Ravens and Adrian Peterson from the Minnesota Vikings over domestic violence cases. *The marriage of Brad Pitt to Angelina Jolie and George Clooney to Amal Alamuddin. *The divorce of Chris Martin and Gwyneth Paltrow. *Justin Bieber's egg-throwing and DUI incidents, subsequent arrest, and continued career downfall. *The Solange Knowles-Jay-Z elevator brawl. *Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey *The Rosetta Spacecraft successfully landing on a comet *The success of Guardians of the Galaxy and Interstellar *The leaks of hundreds of nude celebrity photos on 4Chan and Reddit, including Jessica Brown Findlay, Jennifer Lawrence, Kate Upton and Kirsten Dunst. *"Happy" by Pharrell Williams and his giant mountie hat from the 56th Annual Grammy Awards *"Weird Al" Yankovic's Mandatory Fun *Female Thor *The deaths of Casey Kasem, Robin Williams, Sid Caeser, Pete Seeger, Richard Attenborough, Mickey Rooney, Maya Angelou, Jan Hooks, Harold Ramis, Joan Rivers and Philip Seymour Hoffman *The 2014 FIFA World Cup, specifically Germany's 7-1 thrashing of Brazil in the semifinals *"Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj and Eaten Alive. *The release of the iPhone 6 and U2's botched Songs of Innocence album release. *Malaysia Airlines aircraft losses (The disappearance of Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 and shooting down of Malaysia Airlines Flight 17). *Potato Salad Kickstarter. *Gamergate controversy. *The Chase Bank, Home Depot, and Sony data breaches. *Tracy Morgan's traffic accident and subsequent lawsuit against Walmart. *The Washington Redskins logo change controversy. *Malala Yousafzai winning a 2014 Nobel Peace Prize. *The discovery of Dreadnoughtus schrani, believed to be the largest dinosaur ever to exist. *Star Wars: The Force Awakens announcement. *Janet Yellen becomes Chairwoman of the Federal Reserve Board of Governors. *The racist comments made by Donald Sterling, and the ensuing controversy. Others Big Box Mart In 2005, JibJab released the video "Big Box Mart". Sung to the tune of "Oh, Susannah", it tells the story of an American factory worker who buys quantities of cheap, imported "crap" from his local Big Box Mart, a parody of big-box stores, running up large amounts of credit card debt. However, everyone else is also buying cheap, imported crap from Big Box Mart, so the American factory goes out of business, leaving the protagonist out of work and mired in debt at the age of 53. Along with the rest of his coworkers, he goes to work at the only workplace left in town, which is Big Box Mart, where he spends the rest of his life living paycheck to paycheck, with little hope of being able to retire. What We Call the News Sung to the tune of "Battle Hymn of the Republic", "What We Call the News" laments the decline of journalism in the cable TV era, particularly sensationalistic stories and the fact that "great legends found themselves replaced by blondes with big fake boobs!". Shawshank In A Minute This sketch was part (and winner) of a 2006 online competition, The Great Sketch Experiment, held by JibJab and their first live action production. Participants included the comedy duo Famous Last Nerds (Jordan Allen-Dutton and Erik Weiner) and John Landis as director. It both summarizes and parodies The Shawshank Redemption, condensing the plot to a length of nearly four minutes and underlining it with rap music. Do I Creep You Out JibJab produced a video for the 2006 song Do I Creep You Out by satirist Weird Al Yankovic, a parody of Taylor Hicks' Do I Make You Proud. The video depicts the main character stalking a barista in increasingly disturbing ways (as described in the song), ending with his being beaten and arrested by the police. The final scene reveals that the lead has been singing the song in a prison talent show. E-cards & Messaging Starting in October 2007, JibJab began its focus on personalized eCards and videos, letting users place insert photographs of their faces into humorous birthday cards, holiday greetings and congratulatory notes and send them to other people as e-cards or "sendables". Initially, this included branded personalized videos, including working with OfficeMax on the video site Elf Yourself, where an uploaded photo is put onto a singing and dancing elf, as well as partnerships with Star Wars (for the 30th anniversary of The Empire Strikes Back ) and Mad Men. Since then, in addition to greeting eCards, JibJab has also extended its personalization technology to popular music videos, including: * ...Baby One More Time (Britney Spears) * Friday (Rebecca Black) * Gangnam Style (Psy) * Sexy and I Know It (LMFAO) * Shut Up and Dance (Walk the Moon) * Addicted to Love (Robert Palmer) * Roar (Katy Perry) * Take On Me (A-ha) * All About That Bass (Meghan Trainor) * Cake by the Ocean (DNCE) * Happy (Pharrell Williams) * Sorry (Justin Bieber) * Cheap Thrills (Sia Furler) Since launching its eCard service, more than 100 million people have visited JibJab's website annually. In 2014, the company launched a messaging app for personalized animated GIFs, available on both IOS and Android platforms. In 2016, the JibJab app was one of the first mobile apps to be enable for IMessage and was ranked first among them in download growth. The JibJab app was also featured prominently in Apple's annual WWDC product presentation. StoryBots In 2012, JibJab expanded into the children's educational market with its multi-platform learning program, StoryBots. The brand currently includes a library of IOS and web-based educational content, as well as two Netflix television series, Ask the StoryBots and StoryBots Super Songs. References External links *JibJab.com *JibJab.com on Facebook *JibJab.com on Twitter *JibJab on YouTube Category:Comedy websites Category:Internet memes Category:E-books Category:Internet properties established in 1999 Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:1999 establishments in California